Friendship
by BreakingxxDawnxxx
Summary: One shot. 'We're not friends. Not even close to it.' Sasuke comes back to Konoha and expects everyone to treat him the same. What happens when Sakura is the only one who doesn't? SakuxSasu


**So I stole my brothers computer because I had a sudden inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy it, because I love the plot and I think it's one of the best one shots I've written.**

**R&R flames are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because the mean lady said no D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship<strong>

We're not friends. No we're not even close to being friends.

Most of my friends try to tell me that I'm wrong. That deep down inside somewhere I'm deceiving myself. Most people think we're friends. Actually they think we're secretly dating. Which I is **not **true at all. I must admit I hate everything about him.

The way his dark locks fall over his obsidian eyes, the way his sharp chin contributes to his strong body posture. The way his eyes scan my body whenever I approach him. The way he smirks whenever I make a mistake like he thinks it's **cute- **as soon as I thought the word I almost retched. And I just can't stand when he looks at me and gives me **the** look.

The look that says everything, because as soon as it's there it's gone before I have a chance to interpret it. But yet here I am in all my glory, hating him- but standing right next to him-alone. Why? I would assume it's because my friends planned it. I wouldn't be caught dead with him alone unless it was for professional purposes.

I sit here and stare at him, thoughts flowing through my mind at a constant rate. I sit here and I **remember **everything that this person has put me through throughout the eighteen and a half years that I have been alive, and I sit there and hate.

I hate that he captured my attention when I was five years old and caused a rift between my best friend Ino-pig and I. I hate that I strived to get his attention for years. I hate that he was put into team 7 with Naruto and I. I hate that I was so weak compared to him and Naruto, always useless in battle. I hate that all he saw was the weak girl I was at first and not the strong-physically and mentally- girl that I was. I hate that he felt like it was **okay **to leave Konoha, and more importantly leave me on a fucking hard granite bench.

What do I hate the most you may ask? Well it could be the fact that when someone finally came back through the gates of Konoha he expected everyone to love him and accept him again. And it bugs me even more that that's exactly what happened. So of course my friends can call me a grouch all they want too, but I'm just giving that damn kid what he **deserves **times ten. We're not friends. Not even close to it.

So I sit here and our eyes meet. I'm sure he remembers these times too. I 'm also sure that he remembers when he came back, the very loveable greeting I gave him.

_Flashback_

It was at least 80 degrees outside and everyone was on the move in Konoha like normal. I had just gotten off a shift from the hospital and was walking home when I heard a huge commotion.

I followed the voices, listening carefully to what each was saying.

"Is he really back?"

"No it couldn't be."

They all seemed pretty excited. I knew exactly who they were talking about and was angry that no one was asking the question that I was. Does this son of a bitch really think that he can get back into the village that easily?

I took off running towards the scene. When I reached the scene a tall figure was strolling next to two gate guards like he had just came from a picnic. Sasuke had grown at least a foot or two since she had last seen him. His Ninja uniform strongly resembled the Sand Ninja's Anbu uniform hugging tightly to his chest. His black hair was sticking up like normal and his dark eyes were staring straight ahead… right at me.

Now I was no little girl ether. I myself had grown and was only about two inches shorter than he. My pink locks were now down to mid-back and I had filled out in all the right places. I was sure the mad expression on my face was ruining any beauty that people associated with my face. When I am pissed people know that I'm **pissed**.

Out of the corner of my eye I could people start to inch away from me but I paid no heed to them. I started towards the Uchiha, who now had a smirk on his face probably thinking I was going to throw a hissy fit. Well he had another thing coming to him. My fist connected with his nose with a loud crunch and I knew I had broken his nose. I turned without a word and walked off, still fuming. There was no way in hell I was gonna fix that mess.

_End Flashback_

Of course as arrogant as Sasuke is he assumed that my anger was a onetime thing. He assumed wrong. He tried to talk to many times after the incident but I have continued to ignore him. Eventually I was forced into hanging around him though, because like I said before, he was accepted right away. Of course he was liked by everyone but me, and I was liked by everyone.

Many times my friends have tried to force us to talk. Ino and Naruto have tried every trick in the book, from ditching us to locking us in a room together. None of which worked, because I'm a pretty strong girl. Let's just say the walls of the room were no longer when I was through with them. After a while the tricks had stopped and I assumed my friends had just accepted that I wasn't interested in Sasuke.

Of course Naruto had to have a motivation to helping Ino. He would have never figured anything like this by himself. So I had deducted that Sasuke wanted to talk to me. He's wanted too for a long time apparently. We're not friends, not even close to it. So why am I here staring at him?

Naruto had asked me to spar with him. So I went to our training grounds from the old day to meet with him. My guard was down, that was mistake number one. Mistake number two was not trusting my gut. As soon as I arrived Naruto was there waiting for me, screaming and yelling like normal, but something was off about his appearance.

I shrugged figuring it was just fatigue from a long night at the hospital playing tricks on me. And then I was trapped. I'm not meaning like trapped in bars, I mean I was trapped in the training area. Chakra barriers went up and around the small space between Naruto and I. The chakra barriers though were way to strong to be Naruto's'.

"Uchiha," I sighed.

The said male dropped his guise as a small smirk spread across his face.

"Haruno," He responded.

"Naruto, I'm going to castrate you for this later. I know you can hear me. It will happen." I stared blankly glancing at the tree about 20 yards away.

I looked around the barrier. We had about 12 yards on either side of us to move about. I eyed Sasuke expectantly. Being stuck in a small place with someone you don't like isn't the best thing in the world. And so that's how I ended up where I am currently. Starring at Sasuke waiting for an explanation that I know I deserved.

My eye brow raised once in a sign of impatience watching his facial expressions carefully. He swiftly stepped to my side throw a punch towards my head which I dodged easily.

"What is he doing? This was not in the plan!" I could hear Ino whisper furiously to Naruto.

Ah so they were both here. Well Ino was about to be spaded.

I pushed myself back up grabbing his outstretched hand in a matter of second twisting his wrist around then throwing a chakra filled punch of my own at his chest.

Naruto popped out from the bush causing us both to pause and screamed, "You're supposed to talk to her not fight her teme!"

"Hn. I communicate better with my fists," Sasuke quirked.

Oh yeah another thing I hate about him. He's still anti-social. He smirked and I gritted my teeth. My knee moved up to meet his stomach sending him flying into a tree. He slid down the tree for a second before he was back on his feet. His eyes alert and his mind no doubt reeling.

He ran towards me again, taking me more seriously this time, disappearing right when he was in my face, to the overtop of my head drop kicking me into the ground once. I closed my eyes as a throbbing pain entered my cranium affecting my judgment greatly. He punched me in the gut causing me to bend over in a coughing fit, which he took advantage of and pinned me to the ground.

I squirmed under his weight and pressure trying to get out of his grip. Why was I so weak?

"Why do you hate me?" His question shocked me.

I felt my anger begin to boil.

"Did you seriously just ask me that question? I hate you because you're a self-centered little kid who broke everyone's hearts when he left, but gained all their respect when you came back like you had done **nothing** wrong. I hate you because you told me you felt as if no one ever loved you and when I confessed my feelings to you, you left me on a cold bench with a fucking **thank you**. I hate you for making me feel like I'm a weak little girl when I sure as hell am **not**!" I shouted and kicked his hold off of me.

Hopping back to my feet only to be pushed back into a tree, pinned again.

"God damn it Uchiha." I shrieked at him.

I felt all of my years of training leave my head. My eyes began to water, something that hasn't happened in a couple of years, and mentally kicked myself for it.

Sasuke moved one of his fingers to my tangled hair and untangled it. My tears spilled over my face and I smacked his hand away from me. He sighed but moved his hand back to wipe my tears away. I slapped his hand once more, I just wanted to shrink into a hole and die. This boy, who I hate, was making me cry.

It was frankly embarrassing.

"Stop," I said.

"Why? I'm just trying to be your friend." He answered.

"We're not friends." I stated.

Sasuke and I stared at each other for a while.

"I know," He sighed.

I thought he was going to step back so I sighed a short sigh of relief, only to be interrupted by his lips crushing themselves to mine.

The world stopped for a second along with my heart. I didn't even think, I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly responding to the warm sensation running throughout my body. He moaned slightly and deepened the kiss by pulling his body closer to my own. I felt amazing. His arms wrapped around me and I let my mouth open meeting his tongue with my own.

My brain finally processed what was going on and I pulled away breathing heavily. Who was I kidding? There was no way I could deny it. I was completely crazy about Sasuke. Avoiding him felt safe for me, but I couldn't be safe anymore. He looked down at me smirking the annoying cute trademark smirk of his, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you Sakura. We're much more than friends."

No we're not friends. Not even close to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo how was it? Good bad? Please tell me. As for my other story I will update that when my brother lets me write for longer. <strong>

**Uh so summer in like 2 weeks. Who's excited? ME. **

**And I don't have to take any exams! Goo Sophmoresssss!**

**:D okay soooo it's bed time now. Hahaha at 1:42 a.m. WOOOOO SLAP HAPPYNESS. Love you guys!**


End file.
